Helping the Nun
by ecwecwecw1
Summary: When the Lagoon Company can't afford to pay the Rip-off Church for all the equipment they need, Eda suggests that Rock helps the church with something in exchange. RockxEda, Lemon, One Shot.


**I was reading gunman's fanfiction, Faith And Violence and I decided to look for more RockxEda fanfictions. To my suprise there wasn't a whole lot of them on this website. There wasn't even a whole lot of Eda fanfictions in general here. So I decided to write one myself.**

 **This would take place in the anime after the Fujiyama Gangsta Paradise arc.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

' _Finally.'_ Rock thought as they reached their destination. All he and Revy had to do was pick up some supplies from the Rip-Off Church and they would be done for the day. He parked the car and they both got out.

"So Revy, are you going to go drinking after this?" he asked as they walked to the front door to the church.

"Fuck no." Revy said, stretching her arms. "I am going to bed. We got up to early today."

Rock smiled at that. Revy had slept in today and didn't get to the office until 10am. Dutch gave her a bit of an earful for that, not that Revy cared.

"It just sucks that I have to end my day by seeing that skank." she said, an irritated look appearing on her face.

Rock chuckled, knowing exactly who she was talking about. "It's not like you don't see her on a regular bases. You usually come over here to drink with her when you have a day off."

"I come see her when I have got nothing better to do." Revy corrected.

 _'Of course.'_ Rock thought. Rock knew that Revy really did consider Eda to be her best friend and Eda felt the same way about her as well. They just had their own special way of showing it.

When they were in front of the door, Revy banged on it as loud as she could. "Hey it is the Lagoon Company!" she yelled. Not even waiting long enough for someone to respond, Revy already lost patience. She banged on the door again and yelled "Come on! I want to go home! Eda! Yolanda! Somebody open up!"

A while later, Eda opened the door looking just as pleased to see Revy as Revy was about being here.

"Calm down bitch. I know you have always got something stuck up your ass but the way you are going the holy spirt is going to get annoyed by you."

"Whatever it takes to get this day over with." Revy said as the two of them glared Daggers at each other.

Eda then noticed Rock was there and a smile appeared on her face. She walked over to him and wrapped an arm across his shoulder.

"Just the person I wanted to see." she said as she used the index finger of her other hand to draw circles on his chest. "But next time you come over, please come alone. It is hard to enjoy my time with you when I have to share you with that uptight hag."

Rock nervously laughed. Partly at the way Eda was flirting with him and partly at the way Revy was glaring at the display of affection.

"Back off bitch." Revy said.

A smirk appeared on Eda's face as she made no attempt to stop. "Seriously, why don't you ever come and see me on your own? I am sure we can think of plenty of things to do."

Getting fed up, Revy grabbed Eda by the front of her nun tunic. Eda then got a fist full of Revy's crop top. Rock felt a little uncomfortable considering this was happening right in front of him and he didn't want to get caught in the cross fire.

"Please reframe from shedding any blood in front of the church."

The three of them looked over and saw Yolanda standing in the door way. Revy and Eda took one last look at each other before realising the grip on the others cloths, much to the relief of Rock.

"Very good." Yolanda said with a smile. "Now, you are here to order something?"

"Yes." Rock said, digging into his pockets to find the list that Dutch gave him. He walked in-between the two angry woman and handed it to Yolanda.

"My, my. There is quite a lot here." she said as she read through the list. "I will go into the back and see if we have got everything you need." she then looked over Rock's shoulder and said, "Eda, take them inside and get them something to drink."

Eda nodded and wrapped her arms around one of Rock's. "Come with me." she said as she dragged him in, Revy following closely behind with a scowl on her face.

When they got into the room that they normally did business in, Rock and Revy both sat down on the couch while Eda went to get drinks. She returned a few minutes later and to Rock's surprise, placed a cup of tea in front of him.

Rock picked up the cup and took a sip of the drink. _'This is good.'_ he thought.

"Wow Eda, I'm impressed. You did a good job."

Eda smiled as she filled two shot glasses with WKD. "Anything for you baby." she said, as she slid one of the shot glasses across the table to Revy.

Yolanda came in a few seconds later. "Good news, we have everything you need." she said. "Now for the matter of payment."

Realising where this was going, Rock reached into his pockets and handed her a clip of money.

Yolanda smiled and took the money out of his hand. She counted through it quickly before saying, "I am sorry but this just is not enough."

"What the fuck do you mean 'not enough'?!" Revy said glaring at the older women. "You trying to rip us off?! Is that it?!"

"Not at all Miss Rebecca but times are tough. We need to increase the prices of our merchandise if we are going to be able to get even more supplies for our clients."

"That's a load of bullshit. Don't play games with us." Revy got ready to pull out her cutlass when Eda chimed in.

"Before any blood is spilt I have a suggestion. Instead of you paying the extra amount, why don't you guys do us a favour? If you help us with a problem we are having that would sort everything out, right Yolanda?"

Yolanda didn't respond right away, obviously thinking about it. "I suppose that it would be enough to cover the extra payment."

Rock could tell that Revy wasn't really listening but he felt that this would be a good chance to stop a bad situation before it begins. "What kind of favour?" he asked.

Eda smiled. "I am glad you asked big boy because I would like you to accompany me for something." Revy instantly glared at Eda. "Relax you up tight bitch, it is not what you think. One of our clients are being difficult and I would like Rock to use his golden tongue to help us with the situation."

"No way!" Revy said instantly.

"Come on," Eda said. "It's win, win. You don't have to pay extra, the rip off church gets to stop a bad situation before it happens and I get to spend time with Rock." Eda saying that last bit about Rock rather cheekily. Rock sighed, Eda was not really helping her case.

Revy was about to say something but Rock cut her off. "If it gets this done then I don't mind doing it Revy. Besides, nothing bad will happen to me, Eda will be there."

Revy just sat there silently for a while before she released her hold of her cutlass. "Fine with me. If you want to spent time with a slut like that then have a blast. Hand me the keys Rock. I am going to head back." Rock did as he was told. Revy stood up to leave. Just before she left the room, she turned around to Eda and said, "If anything happens to him at all, you're dead Eda." she then left without another word.

"Isn't that sweet how worried she is." Eda said with a smirk. "Now wait here while I go and get changed." she got up and walked out of the room.

Rock looked at Yolanda and asked, "Who is this client that you are having trouble with?"

"The Italians."

Rock paled a little bit. The Italians were not on the best of terms with the Lagoon Company, considering how much they hated Hotel Moscow and the Lagoon Company worked very frequently with them. Maybe he should have asked this before convincing Revy to leave.

"Don't worry about it." she said reassuringly. "As you told Rebecca, Eda will be there and I am sure she will not let anything bad happen to you."

"Yeah," Rock said, feeling somewhat reassured.

The door opened and Eda came in wearing a Pink crop top that exposed her midriff, some sunglasses and a green skirt. Rock had to admit, she looked quite attractive in those clothes.

"See something you like?" she asked.

Rock, just realising that he was staring, averted his eyes. "Sorry,"

"Don't apologise. It ruins the mood." Eda then grabbed Rock by the arm and the two of them made their way out of the Church.

"Eda."

They both turned around to face Yolanda.

"Don't get carried away."

"Relax," Eda said. "With Rock here, the situation should be resolved before anything bad happens."

"That's not what I meant." she said with a smile.

Eda scoffed and she dragged Rock out of there.

* * *

"Well that went over easier then I thought it would." Rock said as he and Eda exited the base of the Italians.

Eda elbowed him in the arm. "It was easier because you handled the situation so well."

Rock shrugged. He really didn't think he did all that much. He just reminded the Italians that if they tried to hold up the Rip-off Church, who is a major provider for everyone in Roanapur, It would affect everyone. And when word got out that they were the problem it could affect them. Honestly he expected that they would need more convincing then that but surprisingly they agreed to pay the Rip-Off Church the money they owe them in the next few days without another word.

"Well, I guess I will head home. Night Eda." Rock turned to leave but stopped when Eda put her hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, don't go now." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Rock could feel her chest pressing against his back. "Let's go have a drink. We need to celebrate."

"It's not really something worth celebrating." Rock said, his voice remaining calm despite feeling a little awkward with Eda's breast on his back.

"Just come on. Don't argue with me." she grumbled. She then realised her arms from around his waist and looped one of them around one of Rocks arms. "Besides, this is my chance to finally have a conversation with you without Two Hands interrupting us. It's the chance of a life time and I am not going to let it pass me by."

Rock was about to say something but Eda just dragged him along with her. They ended up at the Yellowflag Bar. They sat down in front of the bar, where Rock and Revy normally sat together.

"Yo Bao, give us a couple of glasses and a bottle of Bacardi." Eda yelled.

When Bao turned to face the two of them, a surprised look appeared on his face. "Hey Rock, where is Two Hands? Normally you two are attached at the hip."

Eda smiled and leaned on Rock. "Tonight he has upgraded. Right Rock?" she said, saying that last part seductively. Rock just laughed nervously.

"Well whoever you chose to be with doesn't bother me." he said as he reached for the Bacardi. "If Revy doesn't come here as much then my place might not get destroyed as often. I swear, every time it happens it always comes back to her." he place the alcohol and the glasses down in front of them and left to go serve another customer.

Eda filled up both glasses and raised hers. "Cheers."

Rock awkwardly raised his glass as well, not really sure what they were raising it to. Both of them drank the alcohol like it was nothing.

"Not bad," Eda said impressed.

Rock smiled. "I can drink as much as Revy. I am sure she told you about us having a drinking contest when we first came to this bar together."

"Yeah, I heard all about you puking off the side of the boat." she said with a smile as she refilled there glasses.

Rock took the glass from her and this time, sipped his drink. "So, you wanted to spend some time alone to talk to me. What do you want to talk about?"

Eda slowly drank from her glass, thinking about it. She could take this time to flirt with him but she decided to instead ask about something she has wanted to know for a while.

"What happened in Japan?"

Rock sat there frozen for a couple of seconds before he sighed. "You don't beat around the bush." he said. He turned to face her and asked, "Hasn't Revy told you about it already?"

"Nah. She keeps saying 'I don't want to talk about It.'." she said, doing her best grouchy Revy impression. "But now, since you and I are here together, you can tell me all about it."

Rock was silently contemplating whether he should tell her or not. He had been trying to get all that out of his mind lately but no matter what he can't help but think about what happened. Maybe talking about it will make him feel better.

Rock sculled the rest of his drink and began to tell Eda everything that happened in Japan. To meeting the girl to the fight Revy had with Ginji. Eda was quite surprised while hearing all this. She knew that it can't have been good if Revy wouldn't talk about it with her but she didn't expect all that to have happened.

There was a silence between them when Rock finished.

"So how do you feel now?" Eda asked.

Rock looked at her confused. "About what?"

"About what happened?"

Rock looked at his drink, trying to think of the right response. "I don't know." he eventually said. "I think Revy thinks I am still too soft to be doing all this. That I am still trying to help people when I have seen how fucked up the world is. It still hurts me when I see people die. I just….. I don't know."

Eda took another drink. "I think it is a good thing that you still feel bad when you see people die. It's rather impressive that you have been here over a year and you still feel that way. It shows that you are still human. I say you keep hanging on to those feeling Rock."

Rock looked at Eda. He certainly didn't expect that response but it was nice to hear someone reassuring him instead of saying he should let go those emotions.

"Thanks Eda." he said, raising his glass.

Eda smiled. "No problem." she said as she clinked her glass with his.

As they continued drinking, Rock decided to ask something he wanted to know about Eda.

"Why do you always flirt with me?"

Eda looked at him, surprised that he asked her that question.

"Because I am interested in you." She said simply.

Rock sighed. "Let me rephrased the question then. Why are you interested in me? It is not like I am anything special. Is it just to mess with Revy?"

Eda smiled. "I must admit that at first I was teasing Revy a bit but there is more to it than that." she then turned her body so that she was completely facing Rock. "And not that special? You are probably the most different guy here. You are a one of a kind in this place. That and you're pretty hot to."

Rock blushed slightly. "Th…. Thanks I guess."

"So would you be interested in being with me?" she asked, leaning in. "Unless you got something going on with Revy?"

"What?" Rock looked at her confused.

"You have got something with Revy right?"

"No!" Rock said a little louder then he should. "Revy and I are friends but there is nothing going on between us."

"So you haven't…. you know?"

"No." Rock said as he shook his head. "I think Revy would think I am too much trouble."

Eda smiled. "Well lucky for you, I am willing to put in the extra work."

Rock smiled. "Well…. Thanks Eda." honestly it did feel nice to have somebody be interested in him and it didn't hurt that Eda was an attractive woman. Back in his real world in Japan, he wasn't necessarily considered a stud.

"So when was the last time you have been with a woman?" Eda decided to ask.

Rock closed his eyes, trying to remember how long it has been. "My last relationship was two and a half years ago."

"Wow, that is long time."

Rock shrugged. "I didn't really make time for relationships. I was too busy focusing on my career."

"And you haven't done it with a woman just for fun in-between that time?" Rock shook his head. "Then it sounds like you are well over due for a good fuck." she said, placing her hand on his thigh.

Rock was about to say something but Eda placed a finger on his lips. "Just something to think about." she removed her hands from Rock and the two of them continued drinking.

* * *

When they exited the bar, Rock turned to face Eda and said, "Thanks for suggesting we go drinking together. I had a really good time. Night Eda." he then started walking to the direction of his apartment.

"Wait Rock." Eda said, speed walking to catch up with him. "It is dangerous to be walking home alone at night. I will walk you to your apartment."

Rock was about to tell her not to bother but he then remembered where he was. "Ok, thanks Eda."

While they walked, Rock noticed that someone was following them.

"Hey Eda."

"I know." she said as she put her hand on her gun, ready to pull it out. Rock guessed that he shouldn't be surprised that Eda noticed someone following them as well. Everybody in this town must be aware of their surroundings.

In a flash, Eda turned around, grabbed Rock and put him behind herself and pulled out her gun. The person following them did the same thing.

"I don't know why you are following us but if you don't stop, you will be dead." Eda said as she put her finger lightly above the trigger, ready to fire.

"If you don't put down that gun, _you_ will be the dead one."

Rock and Eda turned around to see two similar looking guys walking out of an ally. Both of them with their guns in hand.

Eda mentally cursed to herself.

"Put it down."

Eda slowly did as she was told. The man that she pointed the gun at earlier walked over and picked up Eda's gun.

"Who are you guys?" Rock asked as one of the put the barrel of their gun to the back of his neck.

"That won't matter to you in a few minutes." said the one that took Eda's gun.

Both Rock and Eda knew who they were when they heard there accents.

"You're with the Italians." Rock said.

He couldn't believe that they were in this situation. Rock knew that the Italians were the most impulsive leaders in Roanapur, and they wouldn't like the way he talked to them earlier. Rock thought there was a chance there would be some repercussion but he didn't think they would go as far as killing him and a member of the rip-off church.

If they were going to kill them, he wondered why they didn't do it in their base. Then again, if they did that it would be harder to cover up if someone came looking for revenge.

"So I assume you assholes don't intend to pay us after all?" Eda said with her hands up.

"Come on. Follow us." one of them said, ignoring her question. Eda started moving but Rock didn't. Eda was wondering what Rock was thinking.

"Didn't you hear me? I said move!"

To everyone surprise, Rock was smiling. Eda had heard about that look Rock had on his face from Revy. Rock had a plan.

"Do you really want to do this?" he asked.

"Yeah I think we do. Your choice is that you die here in the street or die somewhere else."

"You realise that I am with the Lagoon Company right?" Rock asked, as his smile turning into a smirk. "And we work frequently with Hotel Moscow. I would even go as far to say that Miss Balalaika is quite fond of me. If you kill me, you are signing your own death warrant."

One of them snorted. "She wouldn't start a war with the Italians over one guy."

"You're right," he said, his smirk not leaving his face. "But she would want to know who the people who killed me were."

One of them walked right up to Rocks face, looking him directly in the eye. "And how would they know it was us? This isn't our first time killing someone and covering it up."

"Revy knew where I was going." Rock said. It was a lie but if he an Eda had a chance of making it through this, he had to put some fear into these men. Rock could tell it was working when he saw how there expression changed when he mentioned the Lagoon Company's famous double gun welder. "You know Revy don't you? She will tell Hotel Moscow. I am sure they would have no problem killing some of you Italians. She likes you just as much as you Italians like them. And even if Miss Balalaika doesn't help, Revy will come and kill you herself. You really think your boss is going to stick his neck out for you? Don't be fooled just because you work for one of the powers in this city. You are just as expendable as anybody else here."

There was a pause among the Italians. "If we don't kill you now, then we are dead."

"Correction, you may be dead. You kill us now then you will definitely be dead."

They looked among themselves before they decided to put their guns away.

"Don't cross us again." said the one that picked up Eda's gun as he handed it back to her.

When they were out of ear shot Eda turned to Rock and said, "Wow Rock, you are such a badass. It looks like I was the one that needed protection."

Rock let out a sigh of relief. "I am just glad that it worked." he said. Honestly, he had no idea that if Miss Balalaika found out who had killed him, whether she would go after the guys or not. He was just thinking on his feet.

"I definitely think I will take up your offer of walking me home now. If we get into a situation like that again, I don't think I will be able to pull another one of those." the two of them then continued to walk to Rock's apartment, like they were doing before.

* * *

Rock turned his key and opened his door. "Thanks for walking me home and thanks again for asking me out to drink. Despite nearly getting killed, I had a good time tonight."

Eda didn't say anything as smirked appeared on her face. She wrapped her arms around Rock neck and pressed her lips against his. Caught by surprised by Eda's sudden forwardness, Rock gasped. Eda took advantage and slid her tongue into his mouth. She moved her lips like a pro.

When she released his mouth, Rock took a couple of breaths to calm himself down. "W-what was that for?"

"The kiss was because I owe you for making sure I didn't get killed."

"You don't owe me at all Eda." Rock reassured. He really meant it. He certainly didn't want her to die and he was sure that even if Eda life was the only one that was endanger, he still would have tried to save her. But her life was not the only one that was endanger. If he didn't do anything then he would have been killed as well.

"Yes I do." Eda corrected. "And the reason for what I am about to do…." Eda brought up her thigh to rub it between Rock's legs.

Rock's eyes widened, realising where Eda was probably going with this. "E-Eda..."

"Is because I am tired of waiting. Normally when I want something I usually take it but I have been uncharacteristically patient with you. Maybe because I was afraid of scaring you off. Well I am not waiting anymore. I want you and I am going to take you." Eda then started kissing him again. The kiss was different than anything Rock had ever experienced before. It's not like he hadn't done this with a woman before but never with a woman like Eda. The kiss was filled with such passion and fire that it was making Rock's head spin.

Eda, taking advantage of Rock's confused state, slowly pushed Rock into his apartment, kicking the door closed behind her. She guided Rock to his bed without breaking lip contact. Eda then broke their lingering kiss and pushed him down on the bed. She smirked at him as she began to remove her skirt and crop top.

"A-are you sure about this Eda?" Rock asked, sitting up. He was unable to avert his gaze from her as she undressed.

"I am sure." Eda said, standing there in her lingerie, which showed off her shapely her body was. Her breast were almost popping out of her bra they were so big. Rock was almost certain that they were even bigger then Revy's. "And I am sure you want this to. Just let this happen Rock. I promise after a while, you will be glad you did." Eda threw her sunglasses somewhere randomly in the room before she began to slowly and seductively, crawled on top of Rock. She pushed his shoulder down onto the bed and placed her lips on his again.

As Eda kissed him, Rock just laid on his bed with his hands at his sides. There was so many thoughts running through his head that he didn't know what to do.

Realising Rock was still over thinking the whole situation, Eda pulled apart from him and said, "Don't think about anything else Rock. Only think of me, right now."

She kissed him again, just as passionately as she has been this whole time. Rock didn't know what compelled him but he decided to throw caution to the wind and kissed her back. Eda smiled, happy that Rock was finally joining in. Their tongues played around with each other. Caught in the moment, Rock wrapped his hands around her head to deepen the kiss.

Eda was impressed with how good of a kisser Rock was. She couldn't wait to see what else he was good at. Eda slowly and without breaking contact, unbuttoned Rock's white shirt. When it was completely undone, she ran her hand down his torso. She knew that he was fit but Eda was surprised by how toned his body felt. She could actually feel some abs on him. Her hand then went down to the bulge in his pants. Eda smirked at how hard he was for her. She rubbed it, causing Rock to break the kiss.

"E-Eda" he moaned.

"You're not going to protest any more, right Rock?" she asked seductively. Rock shook his head no. "Good boy." she gave him gentle peck on the lips.

Eda slowly stared trailing her tongue down his torso. She tortured his nipples and his belly button on the way down to her destination, causing Rock to clench his mouth shut to stop him from moaning. Never before had a woman done that to him. When she got to his pants she began to remove them. Rock looked down at Eda, who was looking up at Rock the whole time, a smirk on her face.

"Lift your hips!" She said in a way that sounded like she was ordering him. He did as he was told. "So obedient," when she had successfully got his pants and underwear off, she threw them across the room. Eda then stopped and marvelled at Rock erected penis.

"Wow," she said. "I knew there was more than meets the eye with you but I didn't expect you to be carrying a weapon this dangerous. I guess what they say about Asians having small dicks is a lie." It had been a long time since she had had sex in general, let alone with one that big. She licked her lips in anticipation. She couldn't wait to have that whole thing inside her.

Eda's comments caused Rock to blush. She smirked at how cute the reaction was. She then took his shaft in her hand and slowly and tortuously, started pumping it.

"AHH!" Rock moaned. The slowness was driving Rock crazy. Precum started to come out of the head. She ran her index finger over the head, spreading the precum all over.

"Eda…." he groaned out her name, which only made her want to play with him more.

After a while, Eda figured that he had probably had enough teasing. She gave it a light glaze over the precum covered head with her tongue before putting his member into her mouth. Rock gasped as her tongue teased his head. Eda grinned as she looked up and saw the look of pleasure on Rocks face. She sucked hard, and used one of her hands to fondle his balls. The way Eda was playing with him was sending him over the edge.

"I am going to cum!" Rock said, as he gripped his fingers in Eda's hair. He released into her mouth. She drank all of it, not letting a single bit of it go to waste.

"Sorry," Rock said, feeling a bit embarrassed about what he just did. He had never actually cum in a girl's mouth before.

Eda smiled. It was rather sweet that he was concerned about her so much. Most guys she slept with didn't care if she didn't like something they did. They were just interested in feeling good themselves. Rock really was one of a kind in this city.

She stood up and removed her bra and panties. Some men prefer woman with at least some clothes on to add some mystery. Those men have obviously never seen a girl as beautiful as Eda naked right in front of them.

"Are you ready for the main event, big boy?" she asked him. Rock nodded, mentally preparing himself. It's not like he hadn't done this before but it had been a long time.

Eda took a hold of his member, positioning herself above him. Rock felt his manhood slowly starting to impale her. She let out a loud moaned when Rock was completely inside her. It had definitely been to long since she had done this.

"Are you ok?" Rock asked, sitting up.

"I'm fine," she said putting her hands on his shoulders. "Now get ready Rock."

Eda, like before, began her movements slowly. This caused Rock to moan as he gripped the sheet of his bed.

"E-Eda…." Rock groaned out. Liking the reaction, Eda picked up her pace.

"Does it feel good baby?" she whispered in his ear.

"Y-Yeah." he moaned. Rock, realising that this whole time Eda had been doing all of the work, decided to be a bit more proactive. He reached out and gently grabbed one of her breast.

"AHH!" she cried out.

He pulling back, thinking she didn't like it.

"No!" she cried out. She grabbed his hand and putting it back on her breast. "Keep doing that! I like it! I like having my breasts touched!"

Rock place his other hand on her other breast and gently started to fondle her.

"Harder!" Eda cried out. "Please Rock! Harder!"

Rock did as he was told and started messaging her breasts harder. Her breasts were definitely her weak spot as she moaned like crazy. As Eda's pace increase on his cock, so did Rock's attack on her breasts. Rock ran his index fingers on each of her nipples before giving them a pinch.

"AHH!" Eda gasped. She was surprised at how aggressive Rock was being, she never expected it from him. Rock, liking seeing Eda feeling good because of him, continued to play with her nipples. He then placed his lips on one of her nipples and began sucking, causing Eda to throw her head back in ecstasy. He started sucking harder, lapping his tongue around the sensitive skin, which was driving Eda over the edge. She wouldn't be able to last much longer if he kept this up.

After several minutes, Rock felt as if he was at his limit as well. "I-I am going to cum again Eda!"

"I-I know Rock! I am about to as well! Please cum inside!" she said as she started moving as fast as she could.

"B-But Eda. I-Isn't that dangerio-"

"Don't worry about it!" she yelled out. "Just do it Rock! I want it! I want you!" before Rock could say anything, Eda kissed him fiercely.

Unable to hold back any longer, Rock released inside her. They pulled their lips apart, both shouted each other's names in unison as they both exploded in pleasure.

They collapsed on the bed, panting heavily.

"T-That was…"

"Amazing." Eda finished. "I can't believe that Revy hasn't jumped on you yet."

Rock realised something as she said that. Revy won't be too happy when she finds out about this. He didn't know who she would be madder at, him or Eda. Considering Rock has to see Revy every day, he felt that he would get the brunt of it all.

"Don't worry about Revy." Eda said, sensing what he was thinking about. "You're a grown man. You can sleep with whoever you want."

"I guess." Rock said, still feeling concerned about facing the wrath of Revy when she found out. He was certain Eda wasn't going to keep her mouth shut about what just happened.

"So, when do you want to next meet up?" Eda asked.

Rock looked over at her confused, completely forgetting about his fear of Revy. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." she said. "This was a great time. It wouldn't be fair to ourselves if we didn't do it again."

Rock took a moment to think about what to say. "Is this real?" he eventually asked.

Eda smiled and gave him a gentle kiss. "Does that answer your question?" she asked. "I like you Rock. You are different from every other guy in this town. You're special and I would be stupid to let you slip through my finger now that I finally have you." she then leaned close to Rocks face. "Do you want to be with me?"

Rock really thought about what she said. It wasn't like he disliked Eda. In fact, he thought she was an interesting, attractive person. And it was not like anyone else was interest in him in this town. Also, it had been a long time since he had been in a relationship with someone. Too long in fact. If he was going to be in a relationship with someone in this fucked up town, then it might as well be someone that he likes and who likes him.

"Well Rock?"

Rock smiled and gave her a light peck on the lips. "Does that answer your question?" he asked, using her own words from earlier against her.

Eda smiled. She got up and started getting dressed. "Even if Revy doesn't approve, I am sure Dutch will." Eda said as she put on her bra. "I will make sure you get a discount whenever you come to us."

"Really?" Rock said.

Eda didn't answer right away. She finished getting dressed, walked up to Rock and gave him a kiss on his jaw. "As long as you continue to please me." she found her glasses and headed to the door to leave. "Night Rock." she said before she left.

Rock smiled and wrapped himself in his blanket to fall asleep. Rock would worry about how Revy would react tomorrow. Eda was right, they had a good time today with her and if he was sure that someone like Eda knew how to do, it was how to have a good time. He wasn't sure how a relationship with her would go but he was sure it would be adventurous, which was one of the things that appealed to him about this city.

The End


End file.
